


Three's Company

by friendlymonstergirl



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlymonstergirl/pseuds/friendlymonstergirl
Summary: You're a therapist at Arkham and get a little "Mad Love" over one of your clients. You try to be professional, but sometimes fate isn't always on your side. Set in the Telltale Batman universe, and deals with post game issues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a several chapter mixture of fluff and smut. I'm adding the noncon/dubcon warning ahead of time due to the patient/doctor issue and for potential future noncon/dubcon situations. (Y/N) stands for your name.

“Mr. Dent,” you closed the cell door behind you, “can we talk?"

You had found yourself working later and later as the weeks went by, your caseload experiencing massive growth. Arkham was changing for the better all thanks to the generosity of Bruce Wayne, and that meant more work for everyone. You didn't mind. It also gave you an excuse to see Harvey more often. Unfortunately, you had grown a little too attached to him. You had been trained and threatened to never grow attached to a patient, and yet here you were. Your heart fluttered a bit as he greeted you with a meek smile.

He was sitting on his cell bed when you walked in, keeping to himself. He was usually quiet, unless it was a bad day. The other staff would usually warn you if it was a bad day – he would usually be yelling and throwing things around his cell hard enough that it would echo down the halls. When you'd finally muster the courage to talk to him, you'd have to deal with Two-Face. Two-Face liked you. A little too much, but you kept him from trying anything stupid. 

“You're here late, (Y/N). What's with the night visit?”

You looked over his cell. He usually would keep one half meticulously clean, while the other half would be littered with trash and linens. This time, it was almost completely clean.

“Your cell looks great.” You feel weird saying that. But you had to say something.

“Thanks. Gotta keep it presentable for visitors, you know. Never know when a pretty girl is going to stop by." He spoke a little nervously, but the playfulness in his voice was obvious. You felt your face grow red, hoping he wouldn't notice. You clear your throat to change the subject.

“Mr. Den-“

“Harvey. I know you're younger, but when you say that it makes me feel old. Or, you know, important.” He turned to face you, still seated on his bed. When you first met him, he kept his scarred side turned from you most of the time. As you met with him more, he eventually became comfortable enough to speak to you directly. 

“Okay, Harvey. I’m not sure how to say this. I've been your therapist for a while now, and I've gotten to know you really well. Unfortunately, I need to be professional about it.” You looked at the floor, catching his concerned expression before doing so.

“Is everything okay?” He began to fidget with his hands, as if he was missing something to fiddle with.

“Mr. De- Harvey, I think I'm developing feelings for you.” You raise your head up, looking him in the eyes. His eyes widened.

“I’m going to ask for a transfer tomorrow. I don't want you to get into any trouble. I can't get into trouble, ei-“ Before you could finish, he stood up from his bed and grabbed you by the hand. His eyes darted around your expression, still full of bewilderment.

“(Y/N), you're the best thing to happen to me. I trust you... and you have been here for me since the start."

“I can't, Harvey… if this were any other situation, I would be with you in a heartbeat. But I have to protect you and I both.” He dropped your hand, turning around and running a hand through his hair. He was trying to control himself.

“I… I understand. I just thought… maybe this was my chance at happiness. But you're right. It's the wrong place.”

“I'm... glad you understand. Goodbye, Harvey.” 

You approach him, his back still turned. You gently place your hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. He turned towards you, his left eye welling with tears. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down a bit to suddenly kiss him. You don't mind the burns. His unscarred side is still soft – you almost enjoy the mix of the coarseness and the smoothness of him. He wraps his arms around your waist, moving you up against one of the cell walls. You gasp, partly due to enjoying his forcefulness, the other due to shock. You would be lying if you said you hadn't fantasized about being with him like this. 

“Please don't leave! N-no one needs to know.” He spoke breathlessly through each kiss. You finally push him away, fixing your hair and straightening out your clothes.

“I'm sorry.” 

You finally make a speedy exit, shutting the cell door behind you. You sigh deeply, deciding to gather your things and go home. You would talk to your boss first thing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing editing on this, so please excuse the grammatical or spelling issues! I'm working on it!

You met with your boss first thing the next morning, your mind still racing from your encounter with Harvey. You told her everything – well, everything except for the kiss. That was a lapse of judgment. She diligently listened, jotting down notes as you spoke. You finally finished, feeling your heart slump down in your chest.

“I understand if you want to fire me.”

She actually laughed.

“Look, (Y/N), you were honest with me. These incidents happen. What matters most is that you stopped it. I will arrange to have you transferred to a different wing. We will find a replacement for Dent as well.”

“Thank you. It's good to know this won't hurt me professionally.” You feel like you can breathe again.

“I do have to bring this up to my bosses. They will make the final call on what to do. With all of the changes, things are kind of chaotic at the moment. I will let you know.”

You nod, getting up and thanking her again before leaving.

**Two weeks later**

You had been moved to one of the more quiet wings a couple weeks ago. You mainly worked with low risk inmates who were ready to be released, and the work was going well. You weren't allowed to contact anyone in your old area, and so you didn't have a chance to find out who Harvey’s new provider was and how it was going.

Until today, that is.

You had settled in the break room, getting ready to have some lunch, when the alarms started going off. The intercom beeped loudly, and a frantic voice followed.

“Please stay in your designated areas until cleared. Security risk.”

You could hear a lot of commotion in the background. The voice sounded a lot like one of the guards you used to know in the old wing. You decided to follow instructions and stayed put.

The intercom beeped again. This time it was your boss’ voice.

“(Y/N)! Please come to my office IMMEDIATELY.”

You jolt up, leaving your lunch at the table and hurrying across the hospital. You caught a couple of looks as you briskly walked, trying to not draw too much attention to yourself.

You open the door to her office, realizing she isn't alone. Her bosses are there as well.

“Have a seat.” She gestured towards an available spot. Your head was racing – were they going to fire you? What was going on?

“I'm sure you heard the alarm,” one of the men in the room said. 

“Yes, sir. Is everything okay?”

“We have one injured guard. Dent somehow got ahold of his taser and was trying to initiate a breakout.” He adjusted his glasses, trying to get a good look at you. You nervously squirmed in your seat.

“Luckily no one was killed. The person we had working with him hasn't been working out. Dent has gone off the rails. While you were with him, he was on his best behavior. Almost like he was before his accident.”

“I know, sir, but I was-“

“We know. We read the report. The thing is… is that sometimes, unusual decisions need to be made for the safety of everyone in this facility.”

“Look, (Y/N),” your boss interrupted, “it's obvious Dent needs you overseeing his care. We don't want him inspiring any riots or killing anyone. We think you need to resume working with him.”

“Ma’am, if I'm working with him I might-“

“We know. Normally, I'd say it's unethical and wrong… but we don't work with normal cases. We are going to fly under the radar and let you continue your professional relationship with Dent. Anything else that happens we are turning a blind eye to. Understand?”

“Are you sure giving him what he wants is-“

“It's for the best.” The man interrupted this time, his tone firm.

“I… o-okay.” You stare at them, speechless.

“You may now report back to your old wing. We are limiting your caseload as well. I've sent you your new client list.”

You get up and leave the office, wondering if this was some bizarre dream. Did they really just put you back there? And pretty much allow you to work with Dent, no matter what?

You made your way down to your old wing, which was now oddly silent after the alarms and supposed chaos that just had ensued. It also was empty – no guards were in sight. They were most likely in the medical ward. You nervously approached Harvey’s cell, knocking gently before unlocking it.

You found him pacing back and forth, and immediately knew something was up. You cautiously stand in the doorway. He had been talking to himself. He notices you, a mischievous smirk growing on his face.

“You're back. You know, you left him all alone. I have to thank you for that. Gave me more time to get some fresh air.”

It wasn't Harvey. This was Two-Face.

“This isn't you. Where is Harvey?” You bark, crossing your arms.

“I'm still Harv, sweetheart. Why are you back? Heard I was out making trouble? Wanted to see for yourself?”

“I've been reassigned. I'm working with you again. My superiors want me to.” 

Two-Face strolled over to you, catching on to your nervousness. He was unpredictable, and most likely was the main source of all the fighting in the wing earlier.

“That's good news. The other one wasn't as cute as you are. They did give me this though,” he pulled his coin out of his pocket. 

“Harvey, you know that's detrimental to your recovery!” You try to snatch it from him but he's too quick. He uses his other hand to grab your arm. He laughs.

“Let me go!” You yell, trying to wriggle free from him. 

“So… your bosses… they were okay with you working with me? Even when you told them you had feelings for me?” 

“Yes,” you continue to fight his grip on your hand, “and I’d appreciate it if you let me go!”

He showed you the coin in his other hand again.

“Good heads, I let you go. Bad heads… I get to do whatever I want to next. I've been waiting to get you alone for so long.” 

The coin goes into the air, and he catches it flawlessly in the same hand that threw it. He reviews the results, finally releasing his grip on you. You shove him away, rubbing your tender wrist. His expression suddenly changes, his face softening up and quickly growing into a concerned look. He quickly pocketed the coin and distanced himself from you.

“(Y/N), I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you – I don't know what happened.” He walks back into the corner of his cell, horrified.

“I know you can't help it, Harvey. I'm just glad it's… you… I’m talking to now. I do have good news. I can spend most of my time working with you now. My management said it's my main goal.”

Harvey leaned against the cell wall.

“I guess he was good for something. I-I mean, he got you back with me.”

“I’m happy to be back with you. It wasn't the best circumstances, but it worked out.”

“I missed you, (Y/N).” He looked at the ground, the words hard to say due to his embarrassment. You approached him, taking his hands, looking up at him tenderly. 

“I… I missed you too. We will work through this together.” 

Your face moved in close to his, wanting to kiss him again. Looking alarmed, he steps back a bit.

“You can't, remember? We can't. I really want to, but I want you to stay out of trou-“

You put your finger over his lips, beaming at him.

“That's the best part. I was told they'd look the other way at anything else we do.”

His face – well, the unburned side, goes a little red. He looks down at you, clearing his throat nervously. 

“Anything? I mean, I'm not thinking of what you think I am. I really want to just-“

“Kiss me.” You laugh, wrapping your arms around his neck and having a long, passionate kiss with him. His eagerness is endearing as he grabs your waist, yearning to be close to you. You end up kissing against the wall again, but this time you feel him lifting you up against it. You wrap your legs around his body, not really paying much attention to that as you are locking lips with him. His scent is familiar – you quickly realize it's the facility’s soap. It's pleasant. His kissing is pleasant as well – willing and eager, his tongue finding its way against yours. He pulls way from you, his face flushed.

“I, uh, feel bad that this isn't the most romantic place to spend our time.”

“Anywhere can be romantic. Just depends on who you have with you.” You hold onto his shoulders, enjoying him being able to lift you up against the wall.

“I guess you're right. You really are something else. You’re looking at me in a way no person ever has… even before the accident.” His eyes are locked with yours, completely entranced.

“I mean, I can do more than look at you if you want.” You grin, biting your lip playfully.

“What? You want… here?” He looks around, concerned.

“If they said we could do what we wanted. Why not?”

“You deserve more than a bad time with me a dirty cell. Besides - I've never tried to do anything like that with him. What if he takes over and hurts you?”

“You think too much, Harv.” You move around, repositioning yourself to brush against his pelvis. He groans, and from what you can feel he's quite excited.

“I know, but sometimes it's good to think things through.” His voice sounds distracted as you rub against him.

“Don’t make me beg.” You whimper, his eyebrows raising curiously.

“You’d want to beg? I mean – you don't need to!” He lets you down.

“Only if you want.” You begin to take off your clothes, briskly removing your shirt and pants. You stand before him in your underwear, your body hot with desire. He stares at you, the visible bulge in his pants growing. Undoing your bra, you slowly slide it off of your body and let it fall to the ground. You bend over, removing your panties and letting them fall to the floor. You feel strangely confident. You normally feel self conscious, but you knew around him he'd be happy with you however you looked.

“You're… you're beautiful. Can I touch you?”

You chuckle.

“That's the idea.” 

He places his hands on the sides of your face, kissing you again before letting his hands run down the length of your torso. The sensation is wonderful – one scarred hand and one normal hand, exploring your bare skin. He finally rests them on your breasts, softly squeezing them and rubbing your nipples. You gasp, trying to pull away, but he moves you against the wall again and continues rubbing. He lowers his head down to one of your breasts, his tongue flicking your hard nipple. He grabs at the other one, licking and sucking on you as you moan. You feel the wetness growing in between your legs.

Eventually one of his hands wander down in between your legs, a curious finger slipping in between your lips to sample you. His hand spreads your lips, slowly rubbing at your clit. He looks up at your expression as his hands do the work, enjoying your pleased noises.

He moves lower down your body, moving up close to the hot wetness in between your legs. He lifts one of your legs up, moving his mouth onto your slit. He flicks his tongue along it, spending extra time at your throbbing clit. He sucks it gently, using his other hand to rub you and tease your entrance. You arch your head back, overcome with pleasure.

“I have to have you.” He mutters with his mouth over your pussy. You nod, your entire body flushed, and he stands up.

“Where… where do you want me?” 

You turn around, pressing yourself against the wall.

“Take me from behind. Right here.”

He grabs your hips, positioning you and pulling himself from his pants. He presses his cock at your entrance, practicing all the restraint he has while asking you one last time:

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Fuck me, please. I've thought about this for a long time…”

“You've thought about this?”

“Yes!”

He thrusts himself inside, his cock sliding in with ease due to your wetness. You quietly moan, trying to control yourself. 

“I'm.. I’m not going to be really good. It's been a long time.” He pants, embarrassed.

“I don't care. We will have plenty of other times.”

He starts thrusting harder, the pleasant sound of skin slapping filling the small cell. You moan, your face pressing against the cold wall. He grunts, focusing on fucking you, increasing his speed with each push. 

“Harder…” You whine, your voice growing louder. 

He mutters, acknowledging you, and slamming into you. You begin to scream, your body completely overwhelmed by his rough fucking. You knew the cells weren’t noise proof. You didn't care anymore. 

Harvey groaned, slamming into you one more time and hilting himself inside of you as he came. He grabs onto your hips, digging his fingers into your skin. 

“Sorry… I told you it's been a while.” He runs his hands gently around your back.

“It was wonderful. Everything I could ever want.”

“You're easy to please. A quick romp in a dirty cell? I'm not going to say I like your style but it did benefit me.”

You pull off of him, getting dressed as he stared at you. He looked pleased and peaceful, the adoration on his face apparent as he watched you dress.

“I think it's time I go back to actual work. I have patients that I need to tend to. Not in this way, of course.”

Harvey grabbed your waist, planting a sweet kiss on your lips.

“Be careful. I… can't wait to see you again, (Y/N).”

You smile, returning the kiss.

“I’ll see you later. I look forward to our next, uh, session.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest drops by to meet an old friend.

It had been two months since you began your seemingly sordid relationship with Harvey. Being given your work’s blessing to be with him was certainly unconventional, but as much as you wanted to object you wanted to be with him. You had spent many evenings in his room, talking for hours and sometimes falling asleep on his bed. He would usually stay up those nights or sleep slouched in a corner, since there wasn't much room on it beyond what you could figure out when you were in the heat of the moment.

You got used to the snickers behind your back from coworkers and patients alike. What you were doing wasn't a secret. Every time you'd try to get some peace in the staff break room, someone would decide to sit by you and ask way too many questions. Right now was one of these moments. You relaxed on the faded staff couch, attempting to catch up on the news, until one of the newer mental health staff took a seat uncomfortably next to you. 

“How's things?” She beamed, a little too enthusiastically.

“Fine.” You respond curtly. She shuffles in her spot nervously.

“I heard you and Mr. Dent-“

“You heard right.” You grab the remote, reacting to her almost idly.

“ _Really?_ You didn't get fired?”

“Nope.”

“Well,” she nudges you playfully, “what's it like? Is it like… like some kind of weird threesome? Does he switch in the middle of it? Like one moment he says he loves ya then the next he's throttling ya?”

You stay silent, hoping she will leave soon. 

“Sounds fun. I'm a little jealous you get time to work _and_ play. I never have time to date outside of work anymore…” She trails off, resigning to watch TV. Your phone vibrates, reminding you to visit Harvey. You found a time where there were the least staff and clients wandering the halls, which seemed to allow a peaceful visit. You stand up, the woman next to you now disinterested enough to not even tell you farewell, and make your exit.

“Harvey?” You rap on his door. You don't hear anything. You reach for your keys, trying not to panic and you unlock it. It was always your worst fear that the wrong side would take over and do something stupid. You did end up letting him keep his coin, too. 

You swing the door open, revealing an empty cell.

_What the hell?_

You shut it, glancing up and down the hallway. A guard strolls past as you look through your paperwork. You catch his attention.

“Where is Ha- Dent?” You clear your throat, trying to keep a sense of professionalism. He laughs.

“He had someone stop by. He's in the visitor lounge.”

“Stop by? It wasn't scheduled!”

“We don't need to schedule for Bruce Wayne, missy. He's bankrolling for us now. Who're you to talk about rules, anyway? I don't think he'd want to know you’re-“

“Point taken. I'm sorry!” You throw your hands up in the air, defeated and embarrassed. 

Bruce hadn't actually visited Harvey since his arrest. He most likely wanted some time to pass – Harvey had done a lot to him, obviously while unwell, and probably wanted to give him time to recover. You had heard Harvey talk about him – they were close friends. He hoped they still could be friends. You felt a knot grow in your stomach at the idea of him finding out about you two. He wanted to reform the place, and here you were involved in some weird therapy experiment to keep him in control.

Now you were curious. You could go listen in on the conversation, but you didn't want to hurt his trust in you. You could always ask him about it. He'd more than likely tell you. You meander down the hallway, considering your options, until you hear a familiar voice.

“There she is! I want you to meet her, Bruce.” You turn around, noticing Harvey strolling down the hall with no other than Bruce Wayne. Bruce must have pulled some strings, since Harvey was walking freely with him and without shackles. 

You meet them in the middle of the hall, flashing a nervous smile. Bruce says nothing, and simply extends a hand – you take it, giving him a very professional handshake. His grip is quite firm – possibly on purpose to send a message. He lets go, placing his hands into his pockets confidently.

“Bruce says I look the best I have in a long time, (Y/N). Told him it was all thanks to you.”

“A regular Florence Nightingale.” Bruce smirks. You gulp.

“Th-thank you, Harvey. That means a lot. You know I want nothing else than to see you get better.” You feel Bruce’s cold stare peering into your very soul. Something about him was so _intense_. 

“Anyway, Bruce, it really means a lot that you'd come see me again… after everything that's happened. I am so sorry.”

“You don't need to apologize, Harv. It wasn't you. You were sick. I'm just happy to see you doing so well here. I can see you're regularly _in_ good care.” He has a slight smirk as he says the last part, and you can't help but go bright red. Did he really just say that?

“Well… thanks again. You're a great friend.” Harvey looks to the side, oblivious to Bruce’s remark.

“Any time, Harv. I’ll be by in a couple weeks, alright?” Bruce gives him a warm pat on the back as a guard gets Harvey’s attention. 

“Sounds good. Looks like it's lock up time again. It was nice to get out for a bit. (Y/N), if you get time could we still have a session today? Sorry that I stood you up earlier.” He smiles warmly as the guard ushers him into the cell, leaving you with Bruce.

“Mr. Wayne, thank you for seeing h-“

“We need to talk.” 

“I know. There's a conference room-“

“That'll work.”

You move a few doors down, unlocking the small meeting room. It was normally a place for patients to meet with their attorneys, and so it provided some isolation for private conversation.

You take a seat, hoping Bruce would do the same, but he instead opts to stand at the opposite side of the table.

“Look,” he sighs, suddenly warming up, “I know what's going on.”

“I tried to break it off. I talked to my boss!”

“…I know. I read the report. Anywhere else in the world this situation would get both of you in trouble. I suppose Arkham Asylum is a unique case.”

He finally takes a seat. He stares right into your eyes again – his chilly blue eyes calculating and mysterious.

“Harv has been hurt. A lot. Physically and mentally. I know you know. But when I hear him talk about you… he seems so normal again.. He’s almost like he was before everything happened.”

He scoots his chair a bit further into the table.

“I want to know that this isn't some sick game. That you're not doing this to hurt him or get some kind of book deal. I care about my friends, (Y/N). If people hurt them there are consequences.”

You shake your head. 

“This isn't about a book or some kind of game, Mr. Wayne. I want him to get better. I tried to break it off. You said you read the report. The truth of it all,” you feel your heart pounding in your chest, “is that I love him.”

You slump back in your chair, the adrenaline rushing through your veins. He continues to stare, seemingly emotionless.

“I wish we had met each other before everything. He’s so kind, Bruce. Even fighting that darkness within him - he's been such a force of good. He hasn't had any problems with Two-Face in a long time. I’m very proud of him.” You brush a finger across the bottom of one of your eyes, catching a tear. His expression softens.

“That’s good to hear. You… care for him a lot. I came down here hoping to scare you off, but this unusual situation has worked out better than I thought. Tell me… if he were to get out of here, what next?”

“I don't think he would be able to get out of here-“

He raises an eyebrow. Oh yeah – he’s Bruce Wayne – he could pull strings to get anyone out of anywhere. He even managed to get himself out of the corrupt old Arkham.

“I-if he ever got out, I’d follow him. I would find other work to spend more time with him. He needs me, and I… I need him.”

Bruce nods, crossing his arms, pondering your response.

“Well,” he reclines a bit in his seat, “the day you say Harv is ready to be released… I will have him released to your care. If you're comfortable with that.”

You nod enthusiastically.

“I can also work on getting you two set up to start fresh. I can find you a private job somewhere, too. Somewhere you won't feel so overworked. But you need to be honest about his progress. I know you don't want Two-Face free in Gotham. I'm trusting you, okay?”

“Thank you for your trust, sir.”

“Bruce. Don't worry about the formalities. You said it earlier and I didn't stop you. A friend of Harvey’s is a friend of mine.” He smiles.

“Thanks, Bruce.”

“Anytime. I will see you two in a couple weeks.” He waits for you to stand before rising out of his chair, opening the door for you. You walk out, checking your schedule to see if you has time to visit with Harvey.


End file.
